northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Always With You Forever
Always With You Forever (常にあなたと永遠に Tsuneni anata to eien ni) is a North Chevronian drama series produced by Haruka Sasaki for GP-NET, Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions and Protocol Entertainment. Created by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, written by Miyuki Akita and directed by Erika Tatsumi, the series premiered on September 19, 2016, replacing Glimpse, on GP-NET Afternoon Delight Treats. The series topbill child newcomer Haruka Masada and Reika Ohshima as the protagonists, while Yasuko Uchida serves as the antagonist in the story. Synopsis Rebecca Shinozaki (Reika Ohshima), who works in a private school called Hanabishi Academy as a high school math teacher, gave birth to her daughter named Mikoto. But her older sister, Sharmaine (Marika Koizumi), felt envious when she found out that her younger sister already had a child. In order to separate Rebecca and her child immediately, Sharmaine secretly took Baby Mikoto and went to Kaoru Prefecture to intentionally abandoned Rebecca's child. On the other hand, Rebecca found out that her child was missing, until she was driven out of despair and believed that her daughter was dead. Meanwhile, Baby Mikoto was seen by Emily Kawahara (Yasuko Uchida) in a park, and she adopted and treated her as her own child. Six years later, Mikoto grew up as a child as Rika Kawahara (Haruka Masada), a loving daughter of Emily. But things were changed as Emily became very obsessive to Rika and later on, she was forced by her mother to have a secret affair with her. As she enters grade school. in Hanabishi Academy, Rika had crossed paths with her biological mother, Rebecca. When she found out that Rika and Rebecca met and befriended to each other, Emily will do anything to get her daughter's attention. On the other hand; as Rebecca became friends with Rika, she also loved and treated her also as her own child, unaware to her that Rika is none other than Mikoto, her biological daughter whom she believed that she was already dead. Episodes The earlier episode titles were in one word only, while the following episode titles were composed of two or more (usually three to four) words. #Episode 1: Beginning (09/19/2016) #AWYFBeginning #Episode 2: Womb (09/20/2016) #AWYFWomb #Episode 3: Envy (09/21/2016) #AWYFEnvy #Episode 4: Birth (09/22/2016) #AWYFBirth #Episode 5: Abandoned (09/23/2016) #AWYFAbandoned #Episode 6: Adoption (09/26/2016) #AWYFAdoption #Episode 7: Suspicions (09/27/2016) #AWYFSuspicions #Episode 8: Obsession (09/28/2016) #AWYFObsession #Episode 9: Abused (09/29/2016) #AWYFAbused #Episode 10: Secrets (09/30/2016) #AWYFSecrets #Episode 11: Caught (10/03/2016) #AWYFCaught #Episode 12: Tortured (10/04/2016) #AWYFTortured #Episode 13: Pretend (10/05/2016) #AWYFPretend #Episode 14: Rescue (10/06/2016) #AWYFRescue #Episode 15: Runaway (10/07/2016) #AWYFRunaway #Episode 16: Missing (10/10/2016) #AWYFMissing #Episode 17: Desperation (10/11/2016) #AWYFDesperation #Episode 18: Far Away (10/12/2016) #AWYFFarAway #Episode 19: Dangerous Situation (10/13/2016) #AWYFRikaInDanger #Episode 20: Someone To Help Rika (10/14/2016) #AWYFSomeoneToHelpRika #Episode 21: Crossed Paths (10/17/2016) #AWYFCrossedPaths #Episode 22: Good Samaritan (10/18/2016) #AWYFGoodSamaritan #Episode 23: First Day (10/19/2016) #AWYFFirstDay #Episode 24: The Savior (10/20/2016) #AWYFTheSavior #Episode 25: Friendship Starts (10/21/2016) #AWYFFriendshipStarts #Episode 26: Get Caught (10/24/2016) #AWYFCaughtInTheAct #Episode 27: Continuous Obsession (10/25/2016) #AWYFContinuousObsession #Episode 28: Second Escape (10/26/2016) #AWYFSecondEscape #Episode 29: Unconditional Feelings (10/27/2016) #AWYFUnconditionalFeelings #Episode 30: Next Plan (10/28/2016) #AWYFEmilysNextPlan #Episode 31: Friendly Advice (10/31/2016) #AWYFFriendlyAdvice #Episode 32: Reconciliation (11/01/2016) #AWYFReconciliation #Episode 33: Provocation (11/02/2016) #AWYFProvocation #Episode 34: Jealousy And Envy (11/03/2016) #AWYFJealousyAndEnvy #Episode 35: Desperate Mother (11/04/2016) #AWYFDesperateMother #Episode 36: Giving Sympathy (11/07/2016) #AWYFGivingSympathy #Episode 37: Suicidal Attempt (11/08/2016) #AWYFSuicidalAttempt #Episode 38: Another Child (11/09/2016) #AWYFAnotherChild #Episode 39: Jealous Kid (11/10/2016) #AWYFJealousRika #Episode 40: Double Bonding (11/11/2016) #AWYFDoubleBonding #Episode 41: Another Confrontation (11/14/2016) #AWYFAnotherConfrontation #Episode 42: True Feelings (11/15/2016) #AWYFTrueFeelings #Episode 43: Young Brat (11/16/2016) #AWYFYoungBrat #Episode 44: Disappointment (11/17/2016) #AWYFDisappointment #Episode 45: Get In Touch (11/18/2016) #AWYFGetInTouch #Episode 46: Demolition Job (11/21/2016) #AWYFDemolitionJob #Episode 47: Reasonable Doubt (11/22/2016) #AWYFReasonableDoubt #Episode 48: True Identity (11/23/2016) #AWYFTrueIdentity #Episode 49: Rebellion (11/24/2016) #AWYFRebellion #Episode 50: Earning Trust (11/25/2016) #AWYFEarningTrust #Episode 51: Missing Child (11/28/2016) #AWYFMissingChild #Episode 52: Jealous Once Again (11/29/2016) #AWYFJealousOnceAgain #Episode 53: Believe (11/30/2016) #AWYFBelieve #Episode 54: Entrust (12/01/2016) #AWYFEntrust #Episode 55: Heartbroken Child (12/02/2016) #AWYFHeartbrokenChild #Episode 56: Backer (12/05/2016) #AWYFBacker #Episode 57: Truth Revealed (12/06/2016) #AWYFTruthRevealed #Episode 58: Game Plan Over (12/07/2016) #AWYFGamePlanOver #Episode 59: Child's Confession (12/08/2016) #AWYFErisConfession #Episode 60: Villain's Dilemma (12/09/2016) #AWYFSharmainesDilemma #Episode 61: Explanations (12/12/2016) #AWYFExplanations #Episode 62: Least Expectations (12/13/2016) #AWYFLeastExpectations #Episode 63: Another Hope (12/14/2016) #AWYFAnotherHope #Episode 64: Family Day (12/15/2016) #AWYFFamilyDay #Episode 65: Tragic Accident (12/16/2016) #AWYFTragicAccident #Episode 66: Compatibility (12/19/2016) #AWYFCompatibility #Episode 67: DNA Testing (12/20/2016) #AWYFDNATesting #Episode 68: The Result (12/21/2016) #AWYFTheResult #Episode 69: Making Promise (12/22/2016) #AWYFMakingPromise #Episode 70: Christmas Time (12/23/2016) #AWYFChristmasTime #Episode 71: Settlement Plan (12/26/2016) #AWYFSettlementPlan #Episode 72: Farewell Bid (12/27/2016) #AWYFFarewellBid #Episode 73: Longing For Love (12/28/2016) #AWYFLongingForLove #Episode 74: The Confrontation (12/29/2016) #AWYFConfrontationOfRebeccaAndEmily #Episode 75: New Year Celebration (12/30/2016) #AWYFNewYearCelebration #Episode 76: New Day (01/02/2017) #AWYFNewDay #Episode 77: Fighting Right (01/03/2017) #AWYFFightingRight #Episode 78: Nevertheless (01/04/2017) #AWYFNevertheless #Episode 79: Next Escape (01/05/2017) #AWYFNextEscape #Episode 80: Runaway Child (01/06/2017) #AWYFRunawayChild #Episode 81: Together Again (01/09/2017) #AWYFTogetherAgain #Episode 82: Healing One's Heart (01/10/2017) #AWYFHealingOnesHeart #Episode 83: An Unforgettable Revelation (01/11/2017) #AWYFUnforgettableRevelation #Episode 84: Extreme Desperation (01/12/2017) #AWYFExtremeDesperation #Episode 85: Night Of Romance (01/13/2017) #AWYFNightOfRomance #Episode 86: The Greatest Escape (01/16/2017) #AWYFTheGreatestEscape #Episode 87: And So Happy Together (01/17/2017) #AWYFAndSoHappyTogether #Episode 88: Finding Lost Child (01/18/2017) #AWYFFindingLostChild #Episode 89: A Scheming Mother (01/19/2017) #AWYFASchemingMother #Episode 90: Traced (01/20/2017) #AWYFTraced #Episode 91: Arrested (01/23/2017) #AWYFArrested #Episode 92: Seeking The Truth (01/24/2017) #AWYFSeekingTheTruth #Episode 93: A Surprise Visitor (01/25/2017) #AWYFASurpriseVisitor #Episode 94: Forcing to Forget (01/26/2017) #AWYFForcingToForget #Episode 95: Dealing with the Prisoners (01/27/2017) #AWYFDealingWithThePrisoners #Episode 96: Memory Lane (01/30/2017) #AWYFMemoryLane #Episode 97: Something That She Want To Remember (01/31/2017) #AWYFRememberMe #Episode 98: Unexpected Accident In Jail (02/01/2017) #AWYFUnexpectedAccident #Episode 99: I'll Take Care Of You (02/02/2017) #AWYFIllTakeCareOfYou #Episode 100: A String Of Hope (02/03/2017) #AWYFAStringOfHope #Episode 101: Touch Of Love (02/06/2017) #AWYFTouchOfLove #Episode 102: Trial (02/07/2017) #AWYFTrial #Episode 103: Taking Revenge (02/08/2017) #AWYFTakingRevenge #Episode 104: Forbidden Escape (02/09/2017) #AWYFForbiddenEscape #Episode 105: Chase (02/10/2017) #AWYFChase #Episode 106: Now Getting Caught (02/13/2017) #AWYFNowGettingCaught #Episode 107: Emily's Brainwashing Plan (02/14/2017) #AWYFEmilysBrainwashingPlan #Episode 108: Undecided Fate (02/15/2017) #AWYFUndecidedFate #Episode 109: The Confusing Memories (02/16/2017) #AWYFConfusingMemories #Episode 110: Child's Memory Restoration (02/17/2017) #AWYFMemoryRestoration #Episode 111: Saving Rika (02/20/2017) #AWYFSavingRika #Episode 112: The Child's Savior (02/21/2017) #AWYFTheChildsSavior #Episode 113: I'm Finally Came Back (02/22/2017) #AWYFImFinallyCameBack #Episode 114: Getting In Touch With (02/23/2017) #AWYFGettingInTouchWith #Episode 115: To Love And Trust (02/24/2017) #AWYFToLoveAndTrust #Episode 116: The In Between Relationship (02/27/2017) #AWYFInBetweenRelationship #Episode 117: Rika's Feeling In Confused (02/28/2017) #AWYFRikasGotConfused #Episode 118: Across The Paths (03/01/2017) #AWYFAcrossThePaths #Episode 119: Yesterday Meets Today (03/02/2017) #AWYFYesterdayMeetsToday #Episode 120: A Scheming Heart Softens (03/03/2017) #AWYFEvilSharmaineNoMore #Episode 121: Devious Emily (03/06/2017) #AWYFDeviousEmily #Episode 122: Unexpected Guest Appears (03/07/2017) #AWYFUnexpectedGuest #Episode 123: Chasing After Chase (03/08/2017) #AWYFChasingAfterChase #Episode 124: External Conflicts (03/09/2017) #AWYFExternalConflicts #Episode 125: Endless Confrontations (03/10/2017) #AWYFEndlessConfrontations #Episode 126: Hatred Over Hatred (03/13/2017) #AWYFHatredOverHatred #Episode 127: Undecided For Affection (03/14/2017) #AWYFUndecidedForAffection #Episode 128: Misery (03/15/2017) #AWYFMisery #Episode 129: To Let Go (03/16/2017) #AWYFToLetGo #Episode 130: Parting Both Ways (03/17/2017) #AWYFPartingBothWays #Episode 131: Now's The Time (03/20/2017) #AWYFNowsTheTime #Episode 132: Obsessed Towards The Child (03/21/2017) #AWYFContinuousObsession #Episode 133: Getting Caught Again (03/22/2017) #AWYFGettingCaughtAgain #Episode 134: Hatred (03/23/2017) #AWYFHatred #Episode 135: Dream (03/24/2017) #AWYFDream #Episode 136: Fears (03/27/2017) #AWYFFears #Episode 137: Risks (03/28/2017) #AWYFRisks #Episode 138: Objections (03/29/2017) #AWYFObjections #Episode 139: Admiration (03/30/2017) #AWYFAdmiration #Episode 140: Indirect Deceptions (03/31/2017) #AWYFIndirectDeceptions #Episode 141: Harmless Situations (04/03/2017) #AWYFHarmlessSituations #Episode 142: Helpless (04/04/2017) #AWYFHelpless #Episode 143: The Possible Outcomings (04/05/2017) #AWYFPossibleOutcomings #Episode 144: Seeking Out (04/06/2017) #AWYFSeekingOut #Episode 145: The Deceiving Frustrations (04/07/2017) #AWYFDeceivingFrustrations #Episode 146: The Threatening Beloved (04/17/2017) #AWYFThreateningBeloved #Episode 147: The Growing Infatuations (04/18/2017) #AWYFGrowingInfatuations #Episode 148: A Mother's Agony (04/19/2017) #AWYFRebeccasAgony #Episode 149: To Find Hope (04/20/2017) #AWYFToFindHope #Episode 150: Controlling Child's Mind (04/21/2017) #AWYFControllingRikasMind #Episode 151: A One Person To Help Others (04/24/2017) #AWYFOneToHelpOthers #Episode 152: Chasing To Tragedy (04/25/2017) #AWYFChasingToTragedy #Episode 153: Facing The Depths (04/26/2017) #AWYFFacingTheDepths #Episode 154: Hunting The Pretentious Mother (04/27/2017) #AWYFHuntingEmily #Episode 155: Escaping Authorities (04/28/2017) #AWYFEscapingAuthorities #Episode 156: Running Away For Good (05/01/2017) #AWYFRunningAwayForGood #Episode 157: Doing In Desperate Manner (05/02/2017) #AWYFDoingInDesperateManner #Episode 158: Caught Again (05/03/2017) #AWYFCaughtAgain #Episode 159: Farewells And Goodbyes (05/04/2017) #AWYFFarewellsAndGoodbyes #Episode 160: End (05/05/2017) #AWYFFinale Cast Cast was confirmed on August 10, 2016. Main cast *Rika Kawahara/Mikoto Shinozaki - series main protagonist, played by child newcomer, Haruka Masada. The biological daughter of Rebecca Shinozaki and an adopted daughter of Emily Kawahara, Rika grew up in a lovely family where they can overcome their problems by helping each other. Although she loves Emily very much, this was changed when her mother became obsessed and forced her to have a secret affair with her. In the course of time, she became friends with her biological mother, Rebecca, who is a high school math teacher in Hanabishi Academy. *Rebecca Shinozaki - co-protagonist, played by Reika Ohshima. The biological mother of Rika, Rebecca works in a private school as a high school math teacher. After she gave birth to Mikoto, Rebecca found out that her daughter was missing; unaware that her older sister, Sharmaine, felt envious and secretly took Mikoto to abandon her in Kaoru Prefecture intentionally. Six years after, Rebecca had became friends with Rika, who is a grade school pupil in the same private school where she works as a teacher. Unknown to her; Rika is her biological daughter, Mikoto, whom she believed that she was dead. *Emily Kawahara - series antagonist, played by Yasuko Uchida. She is Rika's loving yet obsessive mother. One night, she saw Baby Mikoto in a public park wherein she was intentionally abandoned by Sharmaine. Since she was alone in the park, Emily decided to adopt Baby Mikoto and named her Rika, as well as she treated her like own child. Six years after, her unconditional love for Rika became intense, and this was the reason to have an obsession and also, having a secret affair with her daughter. Supporting cast *Sharmaine Shinozaki-Asakawa - co-antagonist, played by Marika Koizumi. An older sister of Rebecca and eldest of the Shinozaki siblings, Sharmaine is an envious and jealous to her younger sister. Such was the case when Rebecca gave birth to Mikoto, Sharmaine secretly took Baby Mikoto and abandoned her intentionally in Kaoru Prefecture, making Rebecca driven out of despair and believed that her daughter was dead. *Rodney Asakawa - played by Takeshi Miyazono. He is Sharmaine's playboy husband. Aside from being a playboy husband, Rodney is also Sharmaine's partner-in-crime wherein they make Rebecca's lifr miserable. *Yasuko Shinozaki - played by Sanae Mochizuki. She is the youngest of the Shinozaki siblings and a loving sister of Rebecca. When she found out that Rebecca's child was missing, Yasuko was the one who found out that Sharmaine went to Kaoru Prefecture just to abandon Baby Mikoto intentionally. *Helena Kawahara - played by Tomomi Maruyama. A younger sister of Emily and Rika's aunt, Helena was very thoughtful and in concern to others, especially Rika. One night when Emily got drunk and sent her back to their home, she was deeply concern to Rika about the possible situation will happen between her and her mother Unaware to Helena, Rika was forced by Emily, who was drunk, to have a forbidden affair with her. *Yuri Kawahara - played by Iori Maruyama. He is Emily and Helena's younger brother. *Takemi Yamakawa - played by Kaori Maeda. She is one of the high school teachers of Hanabishi Academy and Rebecca's best friend. *Elvira Shinozaki - played by veteran actress Yasuko Ryusei. She is the mother of Sharmaine, Rebecca and Yasuko and Rika/Mikoto's grandmother. *Keisha Akabane - played by child star Yui Ueda of PRISM. She is Rika's schoolmate and best friend. *Altair Kawahara - played by Natsumi Daidouji. She is Helena's daughter, Emily's niece and Rika's cousin. *Heidi Mayama - played by child star Gemma Murakami. She is the leader of a group of school bullies who make Rika's life miserable. *Terrence Asakawa - played by child star Ryotaro Syarief of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN. He is Rodney's son and Sharmaine's stepson and also, he's a member of a group of school bullies who make Rika's life miserable. *Annika Fujisaki - played by child star Rena Aoyagi. She is Rika's schoolmate and a member of a group of school bullies who make her life miserable. *Shannon Harada - played by child star Kohei Shiraishi of Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN. He is a member of a group of school bullies who make Rika's life miserable. *Kumiko Domyouji - played by Rebecca Wilson. She is Rika's school teacher. *Hikaru Ayano - played by child star Inoue Matsunaga of PRISM. She is Rika's schoolmate and close friend. Also, she is Rika's protector against the bullies. *Millet Sawashiro - played by Saeko Iwasaki. She is the principal of Hanabishi Academy. *Nigel Urashima - played by Naoki Akashi. He is a high school values teacher and also Rebecca's best friend. He always gives advice to Rebecca on how to surpass the obstacles of her life and also, to immediately find her estranged daughter. *Chikaru Murakami - played by Jade Ramones of PRISM. She is Rika's friend and protector. Like Rebecca, she has also a deep romantic feelings towards her. Theme song *「Love Me Forever」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *This series is to be based from two recent drama series, Torn Between Love and Obsession and Passion Rose, both were heavily focused on the relationship between a mother and her daughter. **The only difference is both two shows who has a leading man in a mother's life (though in the case of Passion Rose, Roxanne has a leading man, but it was temporary only and later omitted in the storyline); while in this series, the leading man is totally omitted from the story. **Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux, the creator of the series, said the omission of a leading man in the series takes place because they want to strongly focus the entire storyline on the relationship between a mother and her daughter. *This series is said to be the most controversial series of the year because of its strong and very distinctive content. *Aside from being the most controversial series, this series also discusses about the issues of in-vitro fertilization, child abuse, and also, bullying. *Tomomi Maruyama and Iori Maruyama, who play as the siblings Helena and Yuri Kawahara respectively, were also siblings in real life. See also *List of GP-NET TV series Category:2016 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:2017 North Chevronian TV series endings